drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Pilatusdrachen
thumb|Zeichnung eines Pilatusdrachen von Johann ScheuchzerAls 'Pilatusdrachen '''werden die Drachen bezeichnet, die in verschiedenen Legenden um den Berg Pilatus (auch ''Fräkmündt) in Luzern vorkommen. Sie sollen in dem Wald, der den Berg umgibt, oder in den Höhlen des Berges leben. Beschreibung Es heißt, dass sie wie Flammen durch den Himmel schießen, was die Vermutung aufkommen lässt, dass die Sagen auf Sichtungen von Sternschnuppen oder ähnlichem basieren, ähnlich den Geschichten vom Gluhschwanz oder dem Alperer. Schwarzmagier sollen in der Lage sein, die Drachen zu reitenHeilige Quellen: Der Pilatussee, und ihre Innerreien, vor allem die Drachensteine, sollen sehr teuer verkauft werden. Flugfähigkeit und Feueratem deuten auf einen Europäischen Drachen hin. thumb|Kirchers Interpretation der Legende des Mannes in der Drachenhöhle Die Drachen werden auch für Wasserknappheit und Überflutungen verantwortlich gemacht, weshalb man versuchte, sie nicht zu erzürnenHeilige Quellen: Der Pilatussee. Manche Legenden erzählen, dass die Drachen, wenn der Winter naht, Salz von den Felsen lecken. In diesen Legenden sind die Drachen auch äußerst zutraulich und zahm, was für europäische Drachensagen untypisch ist. Ein Mann namens Vietor, der im Winter in eine Felsspalte gefallen war, konnte bei ihnen den Winter verbringen, und als sie im Frühling die Höhle verließen, soll einer der Drachen dem Mann sogar aus der Felsspalte geholfen habenHeilige Quellen: Der PilatusseeDas Drachen-Bestiarium: Die Drachen vom PilatusA Book of Creatures. The mysterious dragon of Lucerne. thumb|Zeichnung des asiatischen Drachen-Ornaments von Scheuchzer Der Schweizer Naturforscher Johann Jakob Scheuchzer bildet in seiner Itinera Alpina einen der Drachen aus der Legende ab, den er von einem Kirchenornament in der Kirche St. Leodegar im Hof in Luzern abgezeichnet hat. Dieses Ornament erinnert, wie schon Scheuchzer selbst anmerkt, stark an einen Östlichen Drachen und ist vermutlich von ostasiatischer Kunst beeinflusst, jedoch scheint es heute nicht mehr zu existieren, was eine weitere Erforschung erschwertA Book of Creatures. The mysterious dragon of Lucerne. thumb|Weitere Zeichnung von Scheuchzer In einer anderen Legende wird beschrieben, wie ein schlafender Drache aufgrund seiner Tarnung mit einem Baumstamm verwechselt wurde. Ein Mann, der erkannte dass es sich um einen Drachen handelt, versuchte diesen mit einer Axt zu köpfen, die jedoch dem Panzer des Drachen keinen Schaden zufügen konnte. Der Drache erwachte und flog davon, und man soll später Brandspuren an den umliegenden Bäumen gefunden habenHeilige Quellen: Der Pilatussee. Auch die Legende vom Dragonet soll in Luzern spielen. In dieser Legende tötete ein Ritter einen kleinen Drachen, jedoch rann dessen giftiges Blut danach am Schwert des Ritters hoch und tötete ihn. Einen der Pilatusdrachen tötete der Ritter Heinrich von Winkelried mit einem mit Widerhaken besetzten Speer. Der Drache selbst, der teilweise auch als Tatzelwurm bezeichnet wird, soll schnell wie eine Eidechse gewesen sein und verpestete die GegendWikipedia: Heinrich von Wikelried. [[Datei:DracoHelveticusBipesEtAlatus.jpg|thumb|Kirchers Draco Helveticus]]Athanasius Kircher beschrieb die Drachen Luzerns in seiner Mundus Subterraneus als Draco Helveticus. Dieser Name wird auch von Scheuchzer verwendet. Der Luzerner Stadtschreiber Renward Cysat schrieb über die Drachen: "Es hatt vor zytten in den wildinen und bergen umb die statt Luzern treffenlich grosse würm und tracken ghept sonderlich in dem berg Frackmönt, sonst Pilatiberg genannt..."Zentral- und Hochschulbibliothek Luzern: Luzern die Drachenstadt Scheuchzers posthumer Herausgeber Johann Georg Sulzer hatte 1746 jedoch Zweifel an der Existenz dieser Drachen und führte an, dass kein Tier Flügel hat, außer Vögeln. Selbst Fledermäuße haben nur "Füsse die etwas anders gestaltet sind als die Füsse andrer Mäusen". Deshalb hält er die Drachen für ErfindungenSchweiterische Gesellschaft für Symbolforschung: Demontage und Dementi – Entzauberung der Wunderwesen. Obwohl es stimmt, dass die Flügel von Fledermäusen (und entgegen Sulzers Aussage auch die der Vögel) nur umgewandelte Beine sind, kann Sulzers Argumentation wiederlegt werden, siehe Artikel Flugfähigkeit. Doch bereits Scheuchzer selbst nahm nicht alle Drachensichtungen und -funde ernst, so berichtete er z.B. über den Fund von Knochen in einer Höhle nahe Oberurnen, welche für Drachenknochen gehalten wurden, laut Scheuchzer jedoch von einem Bären stammtenHistory of Geology: Dragons and Geology. Ursprung Die chronoligisch älteste der Drachensagen beschreibt, wie der Berg zu seinem Namen kam. So soll Pontius Pilatus von Kaiser Tiberius in den Kerker geworfen worden sein, worauf er Selbstmord beging. Der Kaiser wollte die Leiche entsorgen, indem er sie in den Tiber werfen lies. Kaum war dies geschehen, brach ein heftiges Gewitter aus, das andauerte, bis man den Leichnam wieder aus dem Fluss fischte. Man brachte die Leiche also nach Gallien, und warf sie dort in die Rhone, jedoch mit dem selben Ergebnis. Also beschloss man, dass die Leiche an einem Ort fernab der Zivilsation entsorgt werden solle, und man warf sie in einen Bergsee des Fräkmündt. Daraufhin verwandelte sich die Leiche in ein schreckliches Ungeheuer, welches noch heute die Höhlen des Pilatusberges heimsucht und für dessen Namen verantwortlich ist. Einem fahrenden Schüler aus Salamanca gelang es jedoch, das Ungeheuer in den Bergsee zu bannen, weshalb es heute nur noch wütet, wenn man Steine in den See wirftWikipedia: Pilatus (Berg)Das Drachen-Bestiarium: Die Drachen vom Pilatus. Der Drachenstein thumb|Ein Drache lässt einen Drachenstein fallenHauptartikel: Drachenstein Interessant ist auch die Erzählung von einem Stein, den ein Drache einst fallen ließZentral- und Hochschulbibliothek Luzern: Luzern die Drachenstadt. Dieser Stein soll heilende Kräfte besessen haben. Eine ähnliche Legende erzählt, dass ein Drache Flüssigkeit auf den Boden tropfen ließ, an deren Stelle man später einen solchen Stein fandHeilige Quellen: Der Pilatussee. thumb|Der Drachenstein von Luzern Ein im Sommer 1421 von einem Bauern namens Stämpfli gefundener Drachenstein wird noch heute im Naturmuseum Luzern ausgestelltZentral- und Hochschulbibliothek Luzern: Luzern die DrachenstadtNaturmuseum Luzern: Der Luzerner Drachenstein. Während der Pest 1519 soll der Stein als Heilmittel verwendet worden sein. Während lange vermutet wurde, dass es sich um einen Meteoriten handelt, konnte 2006 nachgewiesen werden, dass der Drachenstein vollständig aus Ton bestehtNaturmuseum Luzern: Der Luzerner Drachenstein. Jedoch gibt es an dem Stein Bereiche mit erhöhter Radioaktivität, wodurch Zusammenhänge mit Meteoriten nicht ganz auszuschließen sindNaturmuseum Luzern (Blog): Der Luzerner Drachenstein. In der Populärkultur *2002 veröffentlichte der amerikanische Komponist Steven Reineke das Blasorchester-Werk Pilatus - Mountain of Dragons. *Ebenfalls 2002 wurde das Musical Der Drachenstein ''in Luzern uraufgeführt, das auf der Legende des Drachensteins vom Pilatusberg basiert *2010 veröffentlichte die Schweizer Band ''Fräkmündt die Single D' Draachejongfer (Die Drachenjungfer), welche von einem Mann handelt, der seine Tochter verbannt und sich in einen Drachen verwandelt. Das Cover zeigt neben einem Drachen auch den Luzerner Drachenstein. *Die Drachensagen des Pilatusbergs und des nahegelegenen Seetals bilden die Grundlage für die Seetaler Hochschule für Drakologie. Quellen Kategorie:Europäische Drachen Kategorie:Westliche Drachen Kategorie:Drachenlegenden Kategorie:Drachenarten Kategorie:Athanasius Kircher Kategorie:Deutschsprachiger Raum